Fail Confession
by Spark Killer
Summary: Every confession needed strength, courage and hope. But what'll happen when the person you love didn't listen to you? Let's see how the Inazuma characters confess! Yaoi!
1. EnKaze

I don't know what am I doing... This thing was playing in my head a few days ago. Enjoy~

Endou: Miharu-chan doesn't own IE!

Kazemaru: Nor it's characters.

* * *

**Fail Confession – Kazemaru Ichirouta x Endou Mamoru**

It was broad daylight and the Raimon team was practicing. "Minna! Take a break first!" One of the Raimon managers, Otonashi Haruna called out. "Come on guys!" Endou called out and quickly ran to the managers to get his drink. "Here you go." Natsumi said and gave him his bottle. He flashed a grin and replied, "Thanks."

Someone was looking at them with envy. Yes, it was the fastest player in the team, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Aki suddenly noticed how his face was and waved her hand in front of him. "Hello? Is anybody there?" "Ah! Aki! You startled me…" Kazemaru sighed and took a sip of his drink. "Is there something wrong, Kazemaru-kun?" Aki asked. "Uh… nothing though." He replied and flashed a bitter-smile to her. Aki's happy expression turned to a worry expression. "There's something wrong isn't it?" She realised that he wasn't focusing on her but to someone else.

She trailed to where he was looking and suddenly said, "Don't worry. I feel the same as you whenever I looked at them being with each other". Kazemaru froze and looked at Aki with a surprise expression, "You do?" Aki just smile and whisper to Kazemaru, "You like him, don't you?" Kazemaru's face turned red quickly and he even stumbled on the ground. He was so surprise that she can tell it easily by just looking at where he was looking. "H-How d-do you know?" He stuttered and she just giggled a bit.

She then goes to Haruna and whispered something in her ear. Haruna suddenly giggled and walked to Endou. Aki walked back to Kazemaru and dragged him to somewhere else by his arm. "W-Wait! A-Aki! Where are you taking me?" Kazemaru tried to free himself but failed. "Somewhere and you better think of a good confession to say to Endou!" Kazemaru froze for a few seconds and his face turned to crimson red. The only thing that's playing in his mind was how he's going to confess. _"C-Confession?! What is she talking about? Oh no… Please don't tell me… When she goes to Haruna she told her to bring Endou to meet me somewhere? What should I do?! I-I-I… Kami-sama! Please save me!"_

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Kazemaru opened his eyes and examined his surroundings. "This is… We're at the back of the school? You told Endou to meet me here?" Aki was about to open her mouth when suddenly they heard someone else's voice. "Are you sure he wants to meet me here?" "Of course Endou-san, and he's really eager to meet you~!" Kazemaru jaw dropped after knowing the owner of the voices, _"No I'm not! I'm not eager to meet him!" _the teal-net screamed in his heart. Aki patted his back and gave him a thumb up. "Good luck!" and walked away, back to the field.

Kazemaru was getting nervous when the footsteps were getting nearer. He kept fiddling with his thumbs trying to get a solution Aki just set him in. A head suddenly popped in front of him "Hi Kazemaru! Why do you wanna see me?" "Gah! Endou! Don't scare me like that!" Kazemaru yelled and received a 'Sorry' from the brunet. "So, why did you want to meet me here?" the brunet spoke and Kazemaru's trail of thoughts suddenly stop. _"W-What should I say to him? How can I confess?"_

He kept thinking for solutions and ended up banging his head non-stop on a tree while inside in his heart kept screaming, _"This was all Aki's fault, why did she even set me up to meet with him?!" _He continued banging his head all over until a pair of hands dragged him away from the tree. "Whoa! Kazemaru! You better stop or you'll get some bruises!" Kazemaru slowly turned to Endou, who was still holding him. "Uh… Endou? You can let me go now…"

Endou slowly let go of him and asked again, "I'm still with my question though. Why did you want to see me?" Kazemaru quickly turned to another direction with an awkward face, "Oh… Ahahah… Well… The truth is… I uh…" He started. But before he could finish his sentence, someone called out for Endou. "Endou! Where are you?" "I'm over here!" Endou shouted back. "Well I guess you just have to tell me that later. Someone's looking for me." And with that he dashed off to the owner of the voice, leaving a muttering Kazemaru behind. "W-Well, the truth is… I-I…" He closed his eyes, turned and shouted…

"I love you Endou!"

.

.

.

"Well I appreciated it though but too bad… I'm Gouenji. Not Endou." Kazemaru froze and opened his eyes. It was true. It wasn't Endou but Gouenji instead. "G-Gouenji?" The teal-net's face turned crimson red and was about to cry. He then muttered something that couldn't be heard by Gouenji and screamed out, "AKI! THIS WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! I ALREADY SAY "I LOVE YOU" TO HIM WITH ALL MY HEART BUT GOUENJI WAS THE ONE TO HEARD IT INSTEAD! WHAT'S THE POINT FOR THIS SETTING?!" And with that Kazemaru stormed away with sobs.

* * *

Gouenji looked at him full with awe. Two eyes were looking at what just happened too and they were Aki and Haruna. "Err… I think his going to hate us for this…" Haruna blurted out. "Yeah… I guess so…" Aki sweat dropped. Another figure walked in and stood next to Gouenji. "Hi." It was Fubuki and Gouenji quickly turned his eyes to the fellow boy. "H-Hi…" This was the first time they heard him stuttering. Both eyes were focusing at the boys that were in front of them. "You wanna tell me something?" Fubuki asked and Gouenji nodded. "The truth is… I-I… I've been having this feeling in the last few weeks before…" "Hmm… Continue…" Gouenji was about to continue until Endou approached them. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kazemaru! Eh? Where is he?" Endou looked everywhere but failed to find his teal-net friend. "Did you see him Gouenji?" He asked. Gouenji sighed and replied, "He just ran at that direction.." He pointed out. "Oh thanks. Bye!" Endou waved and ran towards the direction Gouenji just pointed at. _"Great… I have no more confidence left…" _Gouenji thought and face palmed himself…

The girls smiled creepily as they saw that Gouenji failed to confess to Fubuki. "Looks like someone can't confess…" Haruna whispered. "Let's help him…" Aki continued and the two girls tip toed away to god-who-knows-where.

Fubuki on the other hand was still waiting for Gouenji's reply. (Poor Fubuki…)

* * *

Fubuki: I still wanna know what were you going to say...

Gouenji: You'll know it later. Somehow... *sweat drop*

Aki and Haruna: R&R!


	2. TsunaTachi

Heh- Finally, the second chapter! /dances/

Tachimukai: ... /sweat drop/

Tsunami: Miharu doesn't own IE! /dances along/

Tachimukai: Nor the characters... /bows/

Enjoy! /wink wink/

* * *

**Fail Confession – Tachimukai Yuuki x Tsunami Jousuke**

Tachimukai Yuuki was now in love with… Tsunami Jousuke. He was positive about it. He buried his face on his pillow and turned around, looking at the ceiling. He really do love him. He reached for his cellphone and flipped it open. He looked for his number in the contacts. He tried to press 'call' but seemed too failed.

He sighed and opened a new message entry. He typed in some words and press 'send'. He covered his body with his blanket and fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, he woke up and cleaned himself. He eaten his breakfast quickly and almost choked. After finished eating, he quickly ran to outside ignoring Kogure's and the others call.

When he was outside, he walked to a nearby coconut tree and rested on his back. His mind daze off at the sea, wondering if the pink-head agreed to meet him. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. He almost screamed in shock. "You're funny you know that?" The owner of the hands teased.

The brunet's (?) face turned crimson red in a matter of seconds. He knew that voice. He slowly turned around and froze. It was definitely _him._ The other boy kept on laughing and Tachimukai slowly walked away with a frown.

Tsunami realized it and followed the brunet. "Oh c'mon… I was just playing…" He spoke the truth but the other boy didn't seem to take interest in it. Tsunami fished out his phone and showed him the message he sent. "You wanted to see me remember?" The pink-head asked.

He totally forgot that he was the one who asked it and turned his face away from Tsunami. "W-Well… The truth is…" He stuttered. Tsunami stood there waiting to hear what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth and spoke with all of his courage, "W-Well… I… I… The truth is… I wanted to tell you I lo-" but in the same time, the waves were splashing making his voice inaudible.

Both of them stared at each other causing a pregnant silent to occur.

"Tachimukai…" Tsunami spoke out, breaking the silence between them. "Y-Yes?" Tachimukai stuttered. The pink-head came closer to him and stood face-to-face with the other boy.

"Can you say it again? The waves were splashing so loud, I can't hear you." He grinned. Tachimukai's eyes widen and jaw dropped. He couldn't receive the fact his love didn't heard him. He narrowed his eyes and walked away with a frown. "Tachimukai!" Tsunami called him but he didn't respond. "Bye… I'll see you tomorrow…" Tachimukai waved at him and continued to walk without looking back. Tsunami's eyes followed him and decided to shrug it off. He took his surfboard and went on surfing.

That night later, Tachimukai stayed in his room. He didn't have the courage to come out or else Tsunami will ask him again.

* * *

Oh geez... Took me a few days to typed it in. I have so many school works... /sulk/

Tachimukai: ... /pats Miharu's head/

Tsunami: Review! /surfs/


End file.
